Sete Pecados
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Por desejar e amar Hinata Hyuuga fui capaz de cometer os sete pecados capitais. SasuHina- U/A- Fic para Contos de Natal do SasukeHina Fans- Dedicada a Hinasusa
1. Te quero

**_Tô cansada de saber que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se fossem o Itachi estaria vivo e seria meu, meu, meuuu_**

**_Fic para Contos de Natal do SasukeHina_Fans_**

**_Participem! \o/_**

**__****Dedicada a Hinasusa**  


* * *

**_Sete pecados_**

**_Inveja + Orgulho - Ira x Avareza = Te quero_**

Há alguns anos o Natal se tornou a minha data preferida do ano, isso porque foi nesse dia de festa que percebi que meus sentimentos pela minha vizinha, Hinata Hyuuga, eram bem mais profundos que uma mera apreciação ou amizade, era amor. E, em nome desse amor, venho pecando dia após dia.

Não que fosse santo antes de me apaixonar, mas só por ela, que sempre é descrita como um anjo de pessoa, fui capaz de cometer os sete pecados capitais.

**1. Inveja**

Conheço Hinata desde sempre e digo que somos predestinados a ficar juntos, isso porque além de sermos vizinhos nossas mães são grandes amigas de infância, o que fez com que nossas famílias se reunissem em todo tipo de festa, evento ou visita casual, ou seja, cresci ao lado da Hyuuga, mas só me dei conta do que sentia por Hinata quando fizemos treze anos. Foi nessa época que comecei a notar o quanto Hinata ficara linda, sua pele alva lhe dava um aspecto angelical, seu cabelo preto azulado curto devia não me agrada, já que sempre preferi cabelos longos, mas nela o corte curto, com franja espessa e alguns fios longos dos lados do rosto me encantava, seu corpo começara a tomar formas de uma mulher adulta o que a destacava das outras garotas dessa idade, muito embora a Hyuuga costumasse esconde-lo usando roupas largas, talvez por causa de sua personalidade tímida, seus olhos perolados eram outro detalhe que me fascinava, quando me olhava sentia como se tivesse duas pequenas luas me iluminando. Essa combinação me tornou escravo da perfeição chamada Hinata Hyuuga, por isso não me conformava quando os exóticos olhos dela se voltavam para outra pessoa, em especial meu melhor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Lembro-me das vezes que Hinata chegava com a face maravilhosa tingida de vermelho, estendia a mão com algo de comer embrulhado em um lenço, o único problema era que tinha sido tudo feito especialmente para o Uzumaki, nesses momentos sentia algo estranho e incomodo que fazia com que a minha expressão ficasse ainda mais fechava que o usual. Não demorou muito para que percebesse que eu, Sasuke Uchiha, o cara mais disputado de toda Konoha, quem sabe do mundo, me mordia de inveja do Uzumaki toda vez que Hinata aparecia carinhosa para o lado daquele baka, cego e tapado.

Desejava com todas as minhas força que ela fosse assim comigo.

Para a minha sorte e azar dela, aquela anta em forma de gente chamada Naruto nunca percebia o amor presente nos olhos e gestos da Hyuuga, preferia ficar correndo atrás de Sakura Haruno, uma garota da nossa idade, de cabelos rosados acima dos ombros e olhos verdes para a qual o Uzumaki declarava amor incondicional.

E foi em uma noite de Natal, durante uma festa na casa de Naruto, que todos o viram aos beijos com a Haruno, deixando claro que após meses de insistência a rósea por fim aceitara namorar o loiro. Mas creio que fui o único que reparou a Hyuuga sair aos prantos da festa e o único que sentiu uma dor no peito com aquela cena.

Também sai da festa e a segui até a praça que ficava perto das nossas casas, vi quando ela sentou em um dos bancos de madeira que rodeavam o local e começou a chorar. Em silêncio sentei no banco que ela ocupava, deixando um pequeno espaço nos separando, embora o meu real desejo tenha sido abraça-la.

- Deveria ter dito o que sente.

Hinata, que até então estivera com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, se assustou ao notar a minha presença e me encarou, os olhos tristes e lacrimosos me partindo o coração.

- S-Sasuke-san... o-o q-que disse?

- O baka jamais enxerga o óbvio se não for esfregado na cara dele.- Declarei desviando meus olhos negros como a noite para a lua cheia que brilhava no céu, que de certa forma me lembrava os olhos dela.- Se não vai dizer o que sente é melhor procurar outro pra gostar.

Preciso dizer que outro me venho a mente?

- N-não sei como...

Como não era, continuo não sendo, conselheiro sentimental não falei mais nada.

Um pesado silêncio se fez presente e não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos ali, sentados lado a lado naquele banco sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, só sei que de vez enquanto sentia que ela me olhava, mas quando voltava meus olhos negros em sua direção a via admirando a lua, a face serena com as bochechas rosadas, talvez pelo frio, os olhos livres das lágrimas de momentos antes e ainda mais linda aos meus olhos, se é que era possível.

Foi assim, entre apreciar a lua e a face corada da Hyuuga, que percebi que o motivo de ter tanta inveja do Naruto era que o loiro cabeça oca conseguira algo que eu desejava pra mim, o amor da Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan! Dobe! O que fazerm juntos?- Ouvimos uma voz irritante perguntar á nossas costas.

Tensa Hinata se levantou rápida, parecia ter cometido algum delito grave.

Levantei devagar e ao me virar vi Naruto com um braço envolvendo os ombros da Haruno, com certeza estava ali para levar a rósea para casa, que ficava duas casas após a minha, infelizmente em uma cidade minúscula como Konoha todos moram perto demais. Olhei para Hinata que encarava o novo casal com uma expressão aérea, talvez se imaginando no lugar da Haruno.

- O que parece?- Resmunguei assim que Sakura e Naruto se aproximaram.- Conversando, baka.

Nunca fui gentil com Naruto e o fato dos olhos da Hinata brilharem para o loiro não ajudava a minha simpatia aflorar.

- Está passando bem, Hina? É que está tão vermelha...

Enquanto falava Naruto levava a mão até o rosto de Hinata, que ao perceber o gesto deu alguns passos para trás.

- E-estou bem, não se preocupe, Naruto-kun...- No meio das desculpas Hinata quase caiu, porém antes que isso acontecesse a segurei pela cintura, encostando seu corpo contra o meu.

- O Sasuke te fez alguma coisa?- Insistiu Naruto, seus olhos azuis me encarando com desconfiança.

Até hoje me pergunto o que Naruto imaginou que eu pudesse fazer de mal para a Hinata, no meio de uma praça pública muito bem iluminada e com gelo por toda parte, devido a neve que caíra durante todo o dia.

Hinata me encarou envergonhada e depois desviou o olhar para Naruto.

- Não, o Sasuke-san n-não me fez nada, e-estávamos... c-conversando.- Ela gaguejou se afastando dos meus braços.- Vou pra casa agora, até mais Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun e Sasuke-san.

Outra coisa que me irritava e aumentava a minha inveja, caso não tenham percebido a mim ela chama de san e o baka de kun, tanta formalidade comigo não era preciso, nos conhecíamos a muito tempo, mesmo que nunca tivéssemos trocados muitas palavras... Certo, aos treze anos não era íntimo da Hyuuga, embora esse tenha passado a ser meu maior desejo a partir daquele dia.

**2. Orgulho**

Sei que esse pecado já nasceu comigo, afinal sou lindo e irresistível, a humildade passou longe de mim a muito tempo pois sei que sou um máximo, se duvidam posso mostrar o fã clube que as doidas apaixonadas de Konoha fizeram em homenagem a minha imensa beleza. Porém nada disso atraia a Hyuuga, sendo sincero só fez afasta-la, já que por me achar o melhor para qualquer garota, e sou mesmo, não me conformei que o meu magnetismo natural que tanto atrai o sexo oposto não causava nenhum efeito nela, então preferi remoer minha inveja com pitadas de orgulho em algum canto em vez de partir para o ataque.

Mal sabia que o mala do meu irmão se aproveitaria da menor oportunidade para lançar seu charme fajuto em cima da minha hime.

Acontece que Itachi, mesmo sendo cinco anos mais velho que nós, insistia em jogar seu charme pra cima dela, insistia em chama-la para sair e outras propostas que me faziam ter vontade de esgana-lo. Porém Hinata somente ria sem graça e procurava se afastar. Por sempre agir dessa forma nunca imaginei que ela fosse cair nas garras dele, até porque era evidente que ela continuava a amar o Naruto.

Devo dizer que, entre meu irmão e o Naruto, preferia mil vezes o baka, meu irmão não era o cara certo para uma pessoa como Hinata.

Se não fosse meu orgulho idiota talvez tivesse impedido o que se seguiria, mas por não aceitar que a Hyuuga era imune ao meu charme tentei ocultar a falta do olhar dela saindo com tudo quanto era garota do meu fão clube, queria mostrar que se não me queria tinha quem quisesse, só esqueci de um pequeno detalhe: Hinata não fazia idéia dos meus verdadeiros sentimento, ela era tão distraída aos olhares masculinos quanto Naruto era alheio ao dela. Nada que o inconveniente do meu irmão não estivesse disposto a resolver no dia da formatura do colegial.

Nem sei porque aquele encosto resolveu ir a minha formatura, muito menos porque sentou na mesma mesa que ocupei com Ino, minha acompanhante da vez e colega de classe de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, Naruto e Sakura, que continuavam juntos apesar de brigarem por qualquer besteira.

- A Hinatinha fica cada dia mais gostosa.- Soltou meu irmão quase no fim da festa, os olhos tão negros quanto os meus cravados na Hyuuga.

Olhei irritado para Itachi e depois para Hinata, que estava do outro lado do salão de festas conversando com Kiba, um garoto moreno, de cabelo curto marrom, olhos negros e estranhas tatuagens vermelhas nas bochechas, outro dos apaixonados por Hinata que podia apostar continuava tentando conquista-la na base da insistência. Odiava esse bando de abutres envolta da minha Hinata, que naquele dia estava maravilhosa trajando um vestido branco de alcinhas, os cabelos azulados, agora longos até a cintura, presos em uma trança com alguns fios soltos do lado do rosto angelical.

Por um instante Hinata, talvez sentindo que era observada, olhou na nossa direção, sorriu, balançou a mão em um cumprimento discreto e voltou a prestar atenção em algo que Kiba lhe dizia.

- Aquele cara é namorado dela por acaso?- Quis saber Itachi ignorando o fato de que eu não pretendia participar daquela conversa.- Não desgruda do lado dela.

- Hum.- Resmunguei como se não me interessasse o que Hinata fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Lógico que não deixaria o Itachi perceber o que sentia pela Hyuuga, assim como tive de conter a enorme vontade de estraçalha-lo por olhar na direção dela com segundas intenções.

- É só um colega de classe.- Se intrometeu Sakura, falando mais do que devia logo depois.- Hinata não tem namorado, _ainda_.

Aquilo era tudo o que Itachi precisava para por as garras para fora, se levantou, atravessou o salão, parou perto de Hinata e Kiba e falou algo que a fez rir e o Inuzuka encara-lo com raiva, estendeu a mão para a Hyuuga que aceitou e logo depois dançavam uma música agitada, mas que Itachi fazia questão de manter Hinata grudada contra o corpo dele, as mãos firmes na cintura dela que tinha as pequenas mãos pousadas nos ombros dele.

Fiquei observando os dois dançarem, me corroendo por dentro a cada música, a cada conversa ao pé do ouvido, a cada sorriso gracioso de Hinata para Itachi. Sorrisos que deveriam ser endereçados a mim, porque eu a amava, o meu irmão só queria se divertir as custas da inocência dela.

Mesmo com Ino se esfregando em mim, fazendo de tudo para chamar minha atenção, não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal agarrado na pista de dança. Senti meu coração gelar quando Itachi se inclinou para beija-la. No breve instante que levou para que os lábios daquele abusado alcançasse seu objetivo torci para que ela o empurrasse, fugisse, desmaiasse ou tivesse qualquer reação drástica para impedi-lo, mas nada disso aconteceu, Hinata aceitou e correspondeu ao avanço de Itachi.

Me levantei nervoso, surpreendendo meus companheiros de mesa, e cheguei a dar uns passos em direção ao casal na pista, mas Naruto me impediu ao se colocar na minha frente.

- Cara, não arranja confusão, a Hina sabe o que faz e quem quer, tô certo!- Naruto aconselhou falando em um tom baixo, imagino que fosse para as garotas não ouvirem.

Considerei engraçado e muito conveniente Naruto parecer ter conhecimento do que sentia pela Hyuuga, mas se mostrar alheio ao fato de que ela morria de amores por ele, ou um dia morreu de amores já que estava aos beijos com meu irmão. De qualquer forma me contive e voltei a sentar ao lado de uma Ino confusa com a minha atitude, embora logo tenha voltado a se oferecer pra mim e querendo passar a noite comigo, mas no fim da festa voltei para casa sozinho, condenando meu estúpido orgulho que me fez perder a garota que amo para o meu irmão, porque enquanto estava ocupado me sentindo bom demais para me declarar, preferindo imaginar que um dia ela acordaria e veria que eu era um máximo, Itachi me passou a perna e a conquistou.

No dia seguinte Itachi com uma tímida Hinata do lado deu a notícia que fez meu mundo desmoronar, havia pedido a Hyuuga em namoro e ela aceitara.

Com o orgulho em frangalhos dei os parabéns ao novo casal, me contentei em ser cunhado da mulher que eu amava e decidi que daquele dia em diante a Hyuuga não era um problema meu, se queria perder seu tempo com o imbecil do meu irmão que assim fosse, não precisava dela para nada e era mil vezes melhor que qualquer cara, se Hinata não via isso, fazer o que?

**3. Ira**

Não posso reclamar muito da ira, foi por causa desse pecado que ela venho parar em meus braços, mesmo que Hinata tenha desaprovado de certa forma o que fiz.

Fazia alguns meses que para o meu ódio e alegria dos meus pais Hinata namorava Itachi, que eram aos olhos de quase todo mundo um casal perfeito, menos aos meus claro. Odiava ver todo santo dia os dois desfilarem na minha frente aos beijos e carinhos, embora fosse mais por parte de Itachi, era evidente que ser vista se agarrando ao meu irmão incomodava Hinata, que o afasta sempre que alguém chegava perto deles. Ficava satisfeito de permanecer horas ao lado deles só pra ver a Hyuuga afastar as mãos atrevidas do Itachi, enquanto agradecia mentalmente que a timidez dela permanecera forte com o passar do tempo. Itachi por sua vez não gostava, me insultava e xingava de tudo quanto era nome quando Hinata saia de perto de nós dois, isso depois que ela reclamara nas vezes que ele fizera isso em sua presença.

Também havia um outro detalhe que me fazia rir do meu irmão sempre que possível, sobrara um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Hinata que esperava o momento certo para se entregar, o que Itachi parecia não concordar e que sempre rendia discussões. Digamos que é de conhecimento geral que "momento certo" na mente de Itachi Uchiha se traduz: O tempo todo.

Talvez por isso não deveria ter me surpreendido quando ao voltar para casa, depois de uma tarde de estudos na biblioteca da faculdade, ouvi Hinata gritar por socorro e, após entrar correndo dentro de casa, a encontrei no chão da sala se debatendo contra o meu _amado_ irmão que tentava força-la.

Naquele momento me enchi de uma fúria cega e não saberia dizer como o tirei de cima de Hinata, só sei que de repente me vi sobre Itachi socando a cara dele sem dó, sentindo o forte cheiro de álcool que exalava de Itachi, o que explicava as ações dele e me dera vantagem naquela briga. O teria matado sem pensar se Hinata não tivesse segurado meu braço e pedido aos prantos que parasse.

Larguei meu irmão inconsciente, bêbado e machucado no chão da sala, a escoltei para fora e tentei arrumar as roupas que Hinata usava, porém sem sucesso pois a blusa perdera vários botões, então a fiz vestir a minha jaqueta e fechei o zíper até em cima, escondendo de mim a visão dos seios fartos cobertos por um delicado sutiã branco de renda, para não cair em tentação. Durante todo o processo Hinata chorava baixinho, o que me fazia sofrer junto, então não consegui mais me conter e a abracei, para consolar e também porque queria senti-la entre meus braços, mostrar que estava ali para protege-la e se ela quisesse ama-la como merecia, mesmo que não me amasse como eu a amava.

- Itachi estava bêbado, amanhã nem vai lembrar do que fez.- Declarei, não para justificar os atos de Itachi mas para que Hinata parasse de chorar.

- S-sim, e-eu sei...

Acariciei sua face e depositei um beijo inocente e casto em sua testa, logo senti Hinata me afastar, o que interpretei ser devido o choque do que acontecera minutos antes.

- E-eu... tenho de ir, obrigada por tudo e boa noite, Sasuke-kun.- Disse Hinata nervosa antes de correr para a casa dela.

Mesmo Hinata ter me empurrado e fugido como se tivesse sido eu que tentara abusar dela, um sorriso de lado preencheu minha face porque Hinata me chamara de _Sasuke-kun_, não san como das outras vezes, um pequeno avanço afinal.

No dia seguinte ao atender a porta, pois meus pais haviam saído e Itachi se encontrava estirado no sofá com uma almofada na cara amargando a ressaca, fiquei de frente para Hinata trajando um conjunto de moleton que escondia suas formas graciosas, nas delicadas mãos a minha jaqueta.

- Vim te devolver.- Me estendeu a jaqueta.- O Itachi está? Queria falar a sós com ele.

Apontei para a criatura no sofá e fingi ir para o meu quarto, mas na verdade, como sou curioso a respeito de tudo que a envolvia, fiquei escondido, espremido perto da parede que separava a sala das escadas que levavam aos dormitórios, ouvindo toda a conversa, meus lábios se curvando em um sorriso a medida que a Hyuuga dizia que o perdoava mas que não poderiam continuar juntos, algo sobre o problema ser ela não ele, bem ao estilo "acabou e ponto final". Alguém pode me culpar por ficar feliz com a desgraça do meu irmão?

**4. Avareza**

Parecia que tudo começara a trabalhar a meu favor, Hinata terminara o namoro com Itachi, tive a sorte de ficar na mesma sala que Hinata na faculdade de administração e passamos a sempre ficar juntos, nos trabalhos em grupo, dupla ou na solução de exercícios para se resolver em casa.

Como não sou bobo percebi que me manter distante anulava qualquer possibilidade de conquista-la, deixei meu orgulho de lado o suficiente para me aproximar e oferecer a minha amizade protetora, sem qualquer interesse oculto, pelo menos não aos olhos inocentes dela. Nos tornamos grandes amigos, Hinata confiava em mim, talvez por ambos sermos o tipo de pessoa que fala pouco, embora eu fosse muito mais fechado, o que me fazia escutar mais do que falar.

Amava poder estar ao lado dela, mesmo que fosse como amigo, até porque esse era um status temporário. Minha estratégia era baseada em manter a Hyuuga sempre ao meu lado, evitar que qualquer outro homem tentasse se aproximar e devagar conquistar seu amor.

E foi com essa estratégia em mente que acabei escravo da avareza. Não é nada disso que possam pensar, não regulo dinheiro ou escondo comida em algum cofre de segurança máxima, só não gosto de dividir a atenção da minha Hinata com ninguém, principalmente se for com algum cara.

No início, para não assusta-la, me oferecia para acompanha-la a todos os lugares de uma forma bem discreta, quase desinteressada, era só falar "Se quiser posso te acompanhar" e esperar a resposta, que pra minha felicidade era sempre positiva. Logo que Hinata passou a demonstrar que gostava da minha presença sempre por perto, vindo me visitar quando eu não aparecia na casa dela, comecei a deixar claro que não importava a ocasião queria estar com ela e o mesmo parecia ocorrer com Hinata.

- Recebeu o convite pra festa de Natal na casa do Naruto?- Hinata quis saber me fitando com um sorriso doce.

Retirei a minha atenção do livro pousado sobre a mesa de centro da minha casa e olhei para Hinata, que se encontrava com as costas encostadas no sofá, sentada no chão ao meu lado.

- Sim.- Respondi admirando as pérolas que me encaravam.- Não sei como o Naruto consegue convencer os pais a dar essa festa todo ano.- Comentei fazendo Hinata soltar uma riso baixo de divertimento.

Era de conhecimento geral que a casa do Naruto virava uma zona quando a festa terminava, tinha lixo até no teto e certa vez Lee, um colega de faculdade fraco pra bebidas, vomitou tudo o que bebera e comera nas camélias do jardim que Kushina, mãe do Naruto, cuidava com tanto zelo, os gritos da Uzumaki foram ouvidos a quilômetros de distância.

- Sakura me disse que nesse dia os pais do Naruto saem pra namorar.

- Isso explica.- Retruquei sorrindo de lado e apreciando o rubor que tomou conta das bochechas dela.

- E v-você vai c-com a-alguém?

Estranhei quando gaguejou, Hinata não costumava gaguejar quando falava comigo, não sem um bom motivo.

- Não.- Meu sorriso desapareceu diante de uma idéia do motivo do rubor.- Alguém te convidou.- Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- S-sim, o Kiba, mas eu não aceitei...- O rosto dela ficou ainda mais vermelho.-... pensei q-que talvez... p-pudéssemos ir juntos. S-se você quiser é claro...

Depois da onda de raiva que me dominou pelo Inuzuka ter tentado sair com a minha Hinata, envolvi sua cintura fina com um braço e a beijei na bochecha, perto dos lábios rosados que me tiravam o sono, antes de responder com um sorriso de canto carregado de charme.

- Adoraria.

E no Natal lá estava eu, trajando calça jeans, camisa pólo azul marinho, casaco preto e calçando tênis preto, em frente a casa do Naruto em companhia de Hinata, que estava maravilhosa em seu vestido lilás tomara que caia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, casaco branco e botas da mesma cor.

Quem abriu a porta foi Sakura, só que em vez de nos deixar entrar a rósea barrou nossa passagem, um sorriso malicioso presente nos lábios cobertos por um batom vermelho e apontando pra cima com o dedo indicador. A encarei irritado antes de olhar para o local que ela apontava.

No meio do batente da porta, acima da minha cabeça e a de Hinata, se encontrava um ramo de alguma plantinha presa com uma fita vermelha e dourada.

- São visgos.- Informou Sakura batendo as mãos e dando pulinhos eufórica.

Na minha opinião tinha sido contagiada pela loucura do Uzumaki.

- Pedi para o Naruto colocar hoje, sabem porque?

Agora a doida fazia perguntas idiotas como o namorado.

Olhei para Hinata que continuava com os olhos fixos na planta idiota, a face vermelha e os braços se abraçando por causa do frio, sabia que dentro da casa estava quente, mas Sakura não parecia disposta a nos deixar passar sem receber a resposta.

- Não sei e nem tenho obrigação de saber pra que serve essa coisa.- Resmunguei mal humorado, ordenando em seguida.- Será que dá pra sair da nossa frente.

- Eu te perdoo pela grosseria, até porque sei que vão me agradecer depois.- Retrucou Sakura me fazendo bufa de tédio.

Não acreditava que um pedaço de mato me faria agradecer por ficar no frio, mas percebi que estava completamente errado.

- Diz a tradição que o casal que for pego parado debaixo de um ramo de visgo deve se beijar.- Sakura explicou com um sorriso amplo.- Entenderam agora? _Vocês_ vão ter de se beijar.- Sakura riu empolgada.- E não vale selinho, tem de ser um beijo de verdade.

Me voltei para Hinata que me encarou ruborizada, não sabia dizer se era por causa do frio ou de vergonha, talvez os dois, mas naquele momento pouco me importava, havia ganho uma desculpa perfeita para beijar a mulher que amo e aproveitaria ao máximo. Envolvi sua cintura fina com um braço e juntei meu corpo ao dela, que colocou as delicadas mãos no meu peito e fixou seus olhos no zíper do meu casaco, com a mão livre levantei sua face e a acariciei de leve, sentindo o calor ocasionado pelo rubor que a envolvia, me inclinei pra roçar de leve nossos lábios antes de passar a língua gentilmente sobre os dela, provocando-os para se entreabrirem, ouvi um leve gemido, não saberia dizer se fora meu ou dela, só sei que ao perceber que Hinata entreabrira os lábios invadi sua boca pequena para um beijo ardente e apaixonado, sentindo uma corrente elétrica nos envolver, minha mão deslizando até a nuca de Hinata para puxa-la e aprofundar o beijo.

- Hey! Podem continuar o amasso aqui dentro, no quentinho, tô certo!- Ouvi Naruto dizer brincalhão.

Ignorei o loiro e sua namorada, aos quais agradeceria eternamente pelo melhor presente de Natal que podia receber, puxei Hinata pela mão para dentro da residência e procurei um canto afastado dos olhares alheios, que acabou sendo o quartinho onde ficavam os produtos de limpeza e as vassouras, mas nada disso tinha importância alguma para mim, só desejava voltar a provar os lábios doces da Hyuuga. A segurei pelo rosto e a beijei, ficando satisfeito quando Hinata correspondeu, as mãos espalmadas nas minhas costas me puxando para mais perto.

Tinha passado anos imaginando como seria aquele momento e estava sendo melhor do que imaginara.

Prometi a mim mesmo que aqueles lábios me pertenceriam pra sempre, não deixaria mais ninguém toca-los, porque eu a queria somente pra mim.

* * *

**N/A- Estou a meses com a idéia dessa fic fixa em minha cabeça, mas como sou péssima em escrever em primeira pessoa demorou para sair algo que eu pudesse considerar bom. ****É uma fic com três capítulos e todos serão postados antes do Natal. ****Não é bem um conto de Natal, já que fala de pecados, mas como a história já estava quase pronta e a idéia do Natal me ajudou a completar várias lacunas dessa fic, decidi que ficaria ótima para o Natal. ^^**

**Dedico essa fic a Hinasusa.**

**Hinasusa desculpe a super demora em escrever uma fic pra você e sei que não tem um ItaHina decente nela mas apareceu, bem pouco confesso, mas apareceu xD De qualquer forma é de coração.**

**Big beijos a todos que lerem ^-^**


	2. Te amo

**_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se fossem os Uchiha seriam meus, meus, meuuusss_**

**_Fic para Contos de Natal do SasukeHina_Fans_**

**__****Dedicada a Hinasusa**  


* * *

**_Sete pecados_**

**_Gula x Luxúria + Preguiça = Te amo_**

**5. Gula**

Depois da festa só voltei a ver Hinata dois dias depois, isso porque os Hyuuga haviam ido visitar alguns parentes em uma cidade vizinha. Esses dois dias pareceram uma eternidade, sentia uma fome que não cessava, precisava e necessitava ter total acesso a fruta mais suculenta que tive o prazer de provar, os lábios da minha Hinata.

Quando vi o carro dos Hyuuga retornando a cidade tive de me conter para não correr e recepcionar Hinata com vários beijos.

Como estávamos em férias de inverno não tinha uma boa desculpa para aparecer na casa dela, pensei em convida-la para sair, mas como Hinata tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem talvez recusasse. Nunca havia me sentido tão inseguro antes, Hinata era diferente das outras garotas com as quais havia saído, na real, nunca me esforcei por garota alguma, elas praticamente caiam aos meus pés, então como agir com uma que demorara anos para reparar que existo?

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer me sentei de qualquer jeito no sofá da sala, liguei o televisor e com o controle remoto na mão comecei a mudar de canal a toda hora sem prestar a mínima atenção na programação a minha frente, meus pensamentos longe, ou melhor, na vizinha do lado e nos beijos trocados no Natal. Refletia se era só comigo ou o amor tornava todo mundo em tolos, porque já me sentia ridículo por agir como uma garotinha apaixonada esperando um sinal de que era correspondido.

Fui retirado das minhas divagações pela voz de Hanabi, irmã mais nova de Hinata de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados como todo Hyuuga que havia conhecido até então.

- Boa tarde, Mikoto-sama!

Levantei do sofá em um pulo e olhei ansioso para a porta na esperança de que Hinata estivesse junto, mas infelizmente ela não estava.

- Querida, pode me chamar só de Mikoto.- Disse minha mãe segurando as mãos de Hanabi entre as suas.- Sei que o namoro do Itachi com a Hinata não deu certo, mas sonho com o dia que o bobo do meu filho ira pedir a sua irmã em casamento e assim unir as nossas famílias.

- O Itachi não vai fazer isso.- Resmunguei aparecendo ao lado da minha mãe.- Ele namora a Hana Inuzuka agora, esqueceu?- A lembrei sentindo uma raiva irracional do antigo relacionamento de Hinata com Itachi.

- Mas eu não me referia ao Itachi.- Retrucou minha mãe com um sorriso gentil, o que fez Hanabi rir.

Pelo jeito a minha mãe sabia da minha paixão pela Hyuuga e como sempre exagerava, não tinha conseguido pedir Hinata nem em namoro ainda quem dirá em casamento.

- Bem, vim convida-los para a festa de aniversário da Hinata.- Informou Hanabi.- É só um jantar na verdade, mas mamãe gostaria que vocês participassem, ela fez bolo...

Como pude esquecer que dia era hoje? Me perguntava enquanto Hanabi continuava a falar com a minha mãe sobre o tal jantar de aniversário. Era provável que fosse por só conseguir pensar em abraçar a minha Hinata, sentir seu perfume e voltar a provar dos doces e deliciosos lábios rosados.

- Sasuke?- Hanabi balançava a mão de um lado para o outro na frente dos meus olhos.- Não ouviu nada do que perguntei não é?- Quis saber rindo, deixava claro que não fora a primeira vez que me chamara.

- Hum.- O que eu poderia responder? Que estou louco de paixão e só consigo me imaginar aos beijos com a irmã dela? Sem chance.

- Sua mãe disse que Itachi provavelmente não ira ao jantar porque vai a uma festa com a namorada.- Hanabi me encarou fixamente com um brilho estranho nos olhos.- E você, vai sair com alguém hoje? Algum encontro? Tem algum tipo de compromisso com uma das loucas que te perseguem?

Parecia um policial interrogando, sério, mesmo quatro anos mais nova e menor do que eu, Hanabi me dava medo as vezes por ser igualzinha ao pai, Hiashi Hyuuga, que conseguia se impor com um olhar.

- Não para todas as perguntas.

- Ótimo.- Disse Hanabi antes de se afastar.

No jantar me sentei ao lado de Hinata, mas ela falava muito pouco comigo, mal me olhava, na certa por vergonha, me negava a cogitar arrependimento, porque eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido, na verdade uma gula incontrolável me dominava e nem um dos alimentos sobre a mesa eram capaz de sacia-la, a unica coisa que podia cessar a minha fome era o encontro dos meus lábios com os da Hyuuga.

Quando tive oportunidade a chamei para sair, andar até a praça para conversar um pouco, ela assentiu, disse ao pai que sairia comigo e depois de colocar um casaco lilás me acompanhou até a pracinha. A levei até o banco que anos atrás dividimos em silêncio, onde me dei conta que a amava. Após sentar ao lado dela, dessa vez perto o suficiente para que nossos braços se encostassem, embora Hinata não parecesse perceber já que, para minha tristeza, olhava para o outro lado, concentrada em olhar para um poste.

- Está assim por causa do que ocorreu no Natal?

Para acabar com a minha paz de espírito ela assentiu, parecia muito envergonhada e nem um pouco disposta a falar.

Respirei fundo tentando pensar em algo para acabar com aquele clima ruim entre nós dois, então tive uma idéia, do tipo que eu não sairia perdendo de forma alguma.

Coloquei meu braço sobre seus ombros e a puxei para um abraço.

- Sabe, nada tem de mudar entre nós dois, há amigos que se beijam, podemos ser assim também...- Isso pareceu surtir efeito pois Hinata me encarou surpresa e chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas a impedi com um beijo rápido.- Embora prefira que sejamos namorados.- Murmurei ao me afastar o suficiente para fita-la, meus olhos se perdendo nos prateados.- Mas o que você quiser eu aceito, menos deixar de beija-la.- Desviei o olhar para os lábios entreabertos.- Porque sempre que te vejo sou consumido por uma gula incontrolavél e a unica coisa que pode saciar a minha fome são seus beijos.

Voltei a possuir seus lábios em um beijo faminto, no início Hinata ficou sem ação, mas logo enlaçou meu pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo voraz.

**6. ****Luxúria**

Não sei dizer qual foi a resposta da Hinata, se queria uma amizade colorida ou namorar, mas para todos os efeitos e para quem perguntasse a partir daquele dia estávamos juntos. Até preferia assim, mesmo sem uma "definição" Hinata era muito mais carinhosa comigo do que tinha sido como namorada do Itachi, nunca se afastava ou repelia meus carinhos quando outras pessoas se aproximavam de nós dois. Com certeza a fase como amigo contribuirá para que Hinata se sentisse confortável ao meu lado.

Uma das coisas que mais gostava era quando Hinata me procurava para ajuda-la nos exercícios de matemática da faculdade, não me cansava de passar horas sentado no chão da sala com Hinata sentava entre as minhas pernas e as costas apoiadas contra o meu peito, com meus braços esticados sobre as pernas dela segurava o livro e explicava o exercício quase sussurrando na orelha dela e, sempre antes de me afastar, lhe dava uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha ou beijava seu pescoço para provoca-la, me deliciando com seu sabor doce. A melhor parte era o termino dos exercícios, Hinata se ajeitava no meu colo para nos beijarmos com ardor. Ambos os processos me levavam a quere-la cada dia mais, uma luxúria imensa me dominando a cada encontro, mas eu me segurava como podia. Aprendo com os erros dos outros, nunca faria o mesmo que Itachi, esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso, não faria nada que colocasse em risco o que tínhamos.

E assim um ano se passou e mais um Natal venho brindar a minha vida.

Passei a tarde na casa dos Hyuuga junto com a minha família, comemorando o Natal e trocando presentes, e a noite, como era tradição, fui com Hinata para a festa na casa dos Uzumaki. Fiquei em um canto abraçando Hinata pelas costas, o barulho do som alto e todas aquelas pessoas trombando em nós dois me incomodava, se pudesse juro que me escondia no quartinho de vassouras para ter uns momentos a sós com Hinata, mas ela não aceitava a idéia.

- Ninguém vai sentir a nossa falta.- Assegurei beijando seu pescoço.

- Nem pensar.- Ela se negou novamente.- Não vou passar outra noite sentindo aquelas vassouras a penicar minhas pernas sem necessidade.

- Eu tenho tanta necessidade quanto da outra vez, você não?- Perguntei inalando de olhos fechados o suave perfume da Hyuuga que tinha a capacidade de me enfeitiçar.

- S-sim... mas p-prefiro que seja em um q-quarto normal, s-sem vassouras pra a-atrapalhar.- Hinata gaguejou, suas palavras me fazendo abrir os olhos e visualizar seu pefil coberto pelo rubor.

Podia ser uma interpretação errada da minha parte, principalmente por estar tanto tempo no celibato, mas a forma que Hinata tinha falado parecia um convite para algo além dos beijos e carícias contidas.

A virei para que pudesse encara-la e me certificar se entendera errado ou não, mas Hinata encabulada manteve o olhar baixo.

- Naruto não deixa ninguém entrar nos quartos, mas pra mim ele abriria uma exceção.- Disparei a espera da reação que teria.

- E-eu espero a-aqui.

Devo ter me superado em procurar e achar rapidamente o Naruto naquela festa tumultuada, pegar a bendita chave e voltar para o lado da Hyuuga para que pudéssemos subir as escadas e entrar no quarto de hospedes, que graças a Kami sabia onde ficava por ter passado algumas noites na casa dos Uzumaki, evitando ter que testar a chave nas outras quatro portas do corredor.

Tranquei a porta e me voltei para Hinata que examinava cada canto do quarto. Sorri ao ver que evitava olhar para a na cama de casal e para mim, a insegurança e a vergonha visível em seu rosto corado.

- Sabe o que mais amo em você?- Perguntei ao abraça-la pela cintura com um braço e erguer sua face pelo queixo com a mão livre, podendo apreciar o brilho que se formou em seus olhos após mencionar a palavra "amo".- Saber exatamente o que se passa na sua cabeça.

Estranhamente ela riu baixinho, mas não me demorei analisando qual seria o motivo, capturei seus lábios em um beijo carregado de ternura, porém logo a paixão dominou meus movimentos, a intensidade do beijo aumentando, com uma das mãos, que até então se limitava a acariciar suas costas, puxei o zíper do vestido e o fiz deslizar para o chão.

Hinata correspondia sem reservas, as pequenas mãos acariciando minha nuca e meus cabelos, revelando do seu jeito tímido que me desejava tanto quanto a desejava.

A ergui em meus braços, levando-a para a cama sem deixar de beijar seus lábios, o pescoço e uma das orelhas, minhas mãos retirando suas peças íntimas e as minhas próprias roupas, admirei seu corpo nu que por tantas noites havia tirado meu sono.

- Você é perfeita!- Murmurei beijando seus lábios.

Sem pressa, levando em consideração sua inexperiência, a beijei e acariciei por cada pedacinho de seu corpo de deusa enquanto murmurava palavras doces para alimentar sua confiança, para deixa-la mais segura e tranquila, acendendo uma chama que só a união de nossos corpos poderia abrandar. Me afastei somente o tempo suficiente para nos proteger antes de possui-la, permanecendo imóvel até que Hinata se adaptasse, e só então começar a mover-me bem lentamente.

Hinata passou os braços em torno do meu pescoço, seus lábios voltando a se unir aos meus com paixão. Nossa atenção concentrada um no outro, inflamados e entregues as sensações que vibravam conforme continuávamos a nos amar, como se o mundo tivesse deixado de existir além daquele quarto, como se o tempo houvesse parado para que fôssemos um único ser, a explosão do clímax nos atingindo e as palavras que tanto sonhei ouvir ecoando pelo quarto.

- Te amo, Sasuke...

**7. Preguiça**

Passei quase a noite toda velando o sono da minha amada Hinata, enquanto minha consciência me lembrava de que tinha que acorda-la e leva-la para sua casa.

Hiashi Hyuuga sempre foi severo com suas filhas, principalmente com Hinata, tinha horário para tudo e o de retornar para casa já havia passado. Lembrei das vezes que fui repreendido pelos olhos do patriarca Hyuuga em algumas vezes que levei Hinata após passar alguns minutos do horário estabelecido, se passasse a noite toda fora teria sérios problemas, sabia disso, mas a preguiça me dominava e não tinha a menor vontade de levantar daquela cama, queria continuar deitado ao lado da Hyuuga, sentindo sua respiração contra meu peito, admirar sua deslumbrante beleza que adormecida era ainda mais bela, serena e doce.

Retirei alguns fios que caiam sobre a face de Hinata e deslizei meus dedos pela pele macia do braço dela que repousava sobre meu peito, apreciando quando Hinata aconchegou seu corpo ainda mais ao meu, suas pernas enroscadas nas minhas. Apaguei da mente qualquer imagem que não fosse a de nós dois juntos sobre aquela cama, a abracei pela cintura e aproximei meu rosto dos cabelos de Hinata, adormecendo envolvido pela suave fragrância que a mulher que amo emanava.

* * *

**N/A - ****E a****lguém grita "Pra que um terceiro capítulo se os pecados acabaram?". Pois digo que não acabaram xD**

**Até dia 24 o/**

**Agradecimentos**

**Belikov **- Rss, é mesmo, se não fosse sobre pecados seria muito fofo, mas por amor quem não comete um, dois ou três pecadinhos, o Sasuke comete todos e fica uma gracinha apaixonadinho xD Espero que esse capítulo também te agrade ^^

**susan **- Novo capítulo postado e o próximo sai dia 24, espero que goste desse capítulo ^^

**jhe **- Atualizada, espero que curta esse capítulo também *-*

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine **- Espero que goste desse capítulo também e que bom que ficou com mais vontade de escrever SasuHina, um dos meus casais favoritos *-*

**FranHyuuga **- Fran-chan, obrigada, fico tão feliz com seus reviews, não imagina o quanto é tão bom saber que gosta do que escrevo *-* A idéia dos sete pecados partiu de vários programas que assisti falando a respeito, inclusive o seriado supernatural, onde dizia que o orgulho é a raiz de todos os outros pecados, não sei porque lembrei do Sasuke, rss, ai deu origem a essa fic que tava criando teia no meu note até me dar a idéia do Natal, estranho, né? ^^ A parte do Itachi na fic ficou mesmo tensa, ninguém gosto, nem era, mas foi preciso... é que não imaginei nada melhor para Ira, do mesmo jeito que preguiça demorou a sair e também não ficou muito boa :/ Entendo seu sumiço, fim de ano é corrido, mas logo passa e a vida serena, mesmo que só um pouquinho xD Espero que goste desse capítulo e obrigada mais uma vez, big beijos.

**Camila **- Todo mundo odiou a parte ItaHina, até porque foi cruel porém necessária, mas que bom que mesmo assim tenha gostado ^^

**Lila **- Que bom que gostou *-* Rss, de todos os pecados o que Sasuke mais possui na minha opinião é o orgulho xD

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123 **- Rss, pessoas que se acham, principalmente uma que tem um mar de mulher aos pés, acham que não precisam se esforçar pra conquistar alguém, digo isso porque o Sasuke é meio baseado em alguém que conheço, rsrs. Espero que goste desse capítulo, big beijos.

**HWinchester **- Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também ^^ Também acho que Sasuke e pecados combinam que é uma maravilha xD Nem eu gostei da parte que o Itachi vira uma espécie de vilão na fic, mas foi preciso u_u SasuHina é um casal perfeito e tão fofo na minha opinião, adoro *-* Big beijos e até o último capítulo o/

**lah15 **- Obrigada e espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Big beijos a todos que lerem ^-^**


	3. Predestinado

**Tô cansada de saber que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas nesse Natal vou pedir os Uchiha de presente *-***

**Fic para Contos de Natal do SasukeHina_Fans**

**Dedicada a Hinasusa**

* * *

**_Sete pecados_**

**_Te quero x Te amo = Predestinado_**

Sabe aquela desculpa esfarrapada que nem você acredita que foi capaz de inventar? Foi justamente uma desse tipo que utilizei ao chegar com Hinata na casa dos Hyuuga na manhã seguinte.

Quando entrei na residência dos Hyuuga preparei-me para a recepção nada agradável que receberia do patriarca Hyuuga, cada um dos meus neurônios de gênio trabalhando a procura de uma justificativa para a noite passada fora de casa com a filha dele, pensado em uma forma de evitar que Hinata recebesse a maior bronca de sua vida por minha culpa. No entanto nada me preparara para a fúria do Hyuuga, assim que me viu o homem praticamente voo em minha direção e me agarrou pelo casaco, só não me socou porque Hanabi e Hikari, mãe de Hinata, seguraram seu braço.

- Calma Hiashi, larga o Sasuke.- Pediu Hikari.

- Esse moleque se aproveitou da nossa filha e você me pede calma?- Hiashi esbravejou olhando para a esposa.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, nós só...- Hinata se calou e ficou extremamente vermelha. Qualquer um que a visse teria idéias totalmente contrárias ao que ela começara a falar.

- Era melhor ter ficado quieta.- Murmurou Hanabi quando o pai fitou Hinata com os olhos semi cerrados de desconfiança.

- Eu bebi além da conta e acabei caindo em um sono pesado, Hinata ficou para me fazer companhia, a culpa é toda minha Hiashi-sama.- Foi uma mentira instantânea para desviar a atenção sobre Hinata, mas não funcionou muito bem já que Hiashi se voltou para a filha.

- Isso é verdade Hinata?

- S-sim... é...

Tirando a parte de "a culpa é toda minha", era possível notar pela expressão dos Hyuuga que não acreditaram naquela história. Sendo honesto nem eu acreditaria se fosse eles, só pelo fato da Hinata gaguejar ao dizer um simples "sim" e desviar o olhar logo depois já ficava claro que era uma mentira. Hinata sempre foi péssima em mentir.

Mesmo não acreditando Hiashi largou meu casaco.

- É melhor ir embora antes que te faça engolir suas mentiras.- Ordenou antes de completar com frieza- Te proíbo de voltar a se aproximar da minha filha.- Enquanto processava aquela ordem absurda Hiashi se voltou a filha.- Hinata, quero conversar com você no meu escritório, agora.

Até pensei em segui-los, mas Hikari não deixou.

- Não se preocupe, assim que Hiashi esfriar a cabeça vou convence-lo a te deixar ver a Hinata.- Assegurou Hikari me acompanhando até a porta.- É puro instinto de pai, que o faz ver Hinata como um bebê desprotegido.- Ela sorriu declarando divertida.- Mas na próxima é melhor inventar algo melhor ou voltar no horário.

Em casa ainda tive que ouvir as reprimendas da minha mãe por meia hora, talvez mais, estava revoltada com a minha irresponsabilidade. Ouvi tudo calado porque se dissesse que não me arrependia o discurso se estenderia para o resto dos meus dias.

Quando finalmente fui liberado fui para o meu quarto onde me jogue sobre a cama, senti meu rosto ser atingido por algo que saiu do bolso interno do meu casaco. Ao pegar o objeto, uma pequena caixinha vermelha, me senti um imbecil pois havia esquecido do presente que desejava entregar a Hinata quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Sorri de canto ao lembrar o motivo do esquecimento, o que me fez considerar que não fui tão imbecil.

Levantei da cama, coloquei a caixinha de volta ao bolso e retornei a casa dos Hyuuga, torcia para que Hikari já tivesse convencido Hiashi a tirar a ridícula proibição, não eramos mais adolescentes para esse tipo de atitude.

Quem atendeu a porta foi Hanabi.

- Preciso falar com a sós com a Hinata.

Ela riu.

- O otousan deseja arrancar a sua cabeça fora e você ainda pede para conversar a sós com a Hina? Quanta coragem, Uchiha.

- É importante.

- Sei... Pode entrar, o otousan está trancado no escritório com a okaasan e Hinata está no quarto.- Informou me deixando passar.- Seja o que for tão importante é melhor se apressar.

Subi as escadas e ao entrar no quarto de Hinata não a encontrei.

Como não tinha a menor intenção de sair dali antes de fazer o que me propus, decidi aguardar pelo retorno dela mesmo com o risco de ser arremessado pela janela por um pai irado. Sentei na cadeira de frente a escrivaninha e reparei no computador ligado, na tela havia uma mensagem aberta com o assunto "Re: Deseje-me sorte", por não ter nada pra fazer enquanto esperava Hinata comecei a ler.

Era uma mensagem de Tenten, que além de ser amiga de Hinata casara com o primo da mesma, Neji Hyuuga, e morava a uma ano nos Estados Unido, pelo conteúdo da mensagem agradecia por algo sobre o futuro filho que teria e desejava sorte a Hinata, nada muito interessante se não envolvesse o meu nome em várias partes. Abaixo da mensagem de Tenten havia a que dera origem ao assunto, o que li me deixou atônito.

_*S2*_

_Tenten, lógico que nunca esqueceria de te desejar feliz Natal, até porque somos da mesma família e, mesmo estando do outro lado do globo, você é e sempre será a minha melhor amiga._

___Fico muito feliz com a notícia que logo haverá mais um Hyuuga, parabéns pelo bebê e espero que venham nos visitar em breve._

_Amiga, não imagina o quanto as suas novidades alegraram um pouco o meu dia. É que o otousan está uma fera comigo porque passei a noite fora com o Sasuke, chegou a ameaçar me impedir de voltar a vê-lo, mas a okaasan prometeu que vai faze-lo mudar de idéia. Espero que consiga, depois de tanto tempo a espera de que Sasuke me notasse seria muito ruim ficar longe dele._

_Antes que pergunte, não, ainda não contei pra ele que desde os treze anos sou loucamente apaixonada por ele, que o meu amor platônico pelo Naruto se tornou apenas admiração depois que comecei a reparar no moreno carrancudo que ficou horas admirando a lua ao meu lado em uma noite de Natal. É que ainda não tive coragem pra confessar tudo o que fiz por ama-lo._

_Lembra o quanto eu morria de inveja das outras garotas que tinham coragem de se declarar pra ele e por vezes se penduravam em seu pescoço roubando beijos? __E foi por causa dessa inveja misturada com orgulho ferido, por passar a formatura toda vendo Ino se agarrando ao Sasuke, que aceitei namorar o Itachi... Eu sei que você ainda acha que o Itachi é o melhor partido de Konoha, mas volto a afirmar que nunca consegui sentir um terço do amor que sinto pelo Sasuke. Nosso namoro começou fadado ao fracasso e me enchia de ira por engana-lo e por enganar a mim mesma, não gostava nem mesmo quando ele me tocava, sempre o afastava quando tinha oportunidade. Por isso o perdoei por não entender que nunca poderia me entregar a ele. Ainda recordo que pra me consolar pelo ataque do irmão, Sasuke justificou os atos de Itachi, me abraçou e me deu um beijou na testa, um beijo de irmão, me sentia tão mal que o afastei._

_Mas sabe, graças aquela noite Sasuke se tornou meu amigo. Eu sei que você desaprovou e muito a nossa amizade, mas ao contrário do que me disse tantas vezes não era Sasuke o possessivo que não queria me dividir com ninguém, eu que era uma amiga egoísta que não queria sair do lado dele, porque desejava ele só pra mim e ficava feliz quando ele me perguntava se queria ir a algum lugar com ele, mesmo sabendo que fazia isso só por educação._

_Se não fosse pelo plano maluco da Sakura talvez continuasse a ser uma simples amiga dele até hoje, embora ter passado a noite no quartinho de vassouras não tenha sido de todo agradável e me senti um pouco culpada por praticamente forçar Sasuke a ir comigo para a festa. Você pode achar que sou louca, mas depois daquele Natal visgo passou a ser minha planta favorita._

_Ah, quero voltara a agradecer por dividir comigo a sua estratégia para ganhar alguns beijos, as explicações de matemática são meus momentos preferido do dia, passei a pedir ajuda até pra solucionar contas que sei a resposta, tudo porque, assim como Sasuke disse sentir por mim, sinto uma gula incontrolável que só cessa com os beijos dele._

_Se bem que foi culpa dessas explicações que fui dominada por pensamentos de luxúria e ontem a noite entreguei-me para Sasuke, mesmo ainda não tendo certeza se ele me ama como o amo... Mas não tem problema, fico feliz se meu pai me deixar voltar a vê-lo e se Sasuke continuar comigo depois de tudo que teve de ouvir hoje de manhã por minha culpa, embora não me arrependa de ter fingindo que dormia enquanto sentia Sasuke me acariciar até ele pegar no sono, só queria continuar deitada preguiçosa e esquecer das milhares de regras do otousan. Por uma noite ao lado do homem que amo repetiria esse comportamento lamentável, como disse meu otousan, mil vezes se fosse preciso._

_Vou terminando por aqui, d__esculpe-me por incomoda-la com os meus problemas mas precisava desabafar, deseje-me sorte._

_Beijos de sua grande amiga,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_*S2*_

Depois de ler aquela mensagem percebi que, assim como havia acontecido comigo, Hinata cometera os sete pecados em nome do nosso amor. Essa constatação me encheu de alegria e aumentou a minha vontade de dar a Hinata o presente que tinha guardado no bolso do casaco, próximo ao meu coração.

A porta foi aberta e Hinata me encarou espantada.

Levantei da cadeira e atravessei o espaço que nos separava ignorando suas palavras de alerta e preocupação.

- O que faz aqui? Saia antes que o otousan te peg...

Envolvi sua cintura fina com um braço, com a outra mão segurei seu rosto e selei seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Não tenho medo do seu pai, ninguém nunca vai conseguir te manter longe de mim, não vou deixar porque você é minha, te amo, Hinata.- Sussurrei percorrendo seu rosto com beijos rápidos.- Além disso precisava te entregar esse presente.- Me afastei somente o suficiente para retirar a pequena caixa do bolso.

Abri e mostrei a pequena aliança de ouro branco com vários pequenos diamantes adornando uma pérola.

Imóvel, Hinata fitava o anel com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Dessa vez preciso de uma resposta clara, espero que seja um sim.- Declarei retirando a aliança da almofada vermelha.

Com uma mão segurei sua mão direita e com a outra deslizei o pequeno anel por seu dedo anular.

- Sim...- Respondeu Hinata baixinho com os olhos lacrimejando, antes de envolver meu pescoço em um abraço e gritar eufórica de alegria.- Sim, sim, sim.

* * *

- A mãe de vocês gritou tão alto que chamou a atenção dos seus avós.- Disse Sasuke debruçado sobre dois berços, cada um ocupado por um de seus filhos de quatro meses.- Mas Hiashi não me matou, embora tenha ameaçado fazer isso se o casamento não se realizasse.- Acariciou a face de um dos meninos de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados, que naquele momento se encontravam fechados.- Eu seria um idiota se não casasse com a mulher que fui predestinado a amar.

- E eu uma idiota se recusasse seu pedido.- Declarou Hinata chamando a atenção do marido.

Sasuke admirou Hinata encostada no batente da porta, vestia uma longa camisola branca de cetim

- Gostou do meu conto de Natal?- Quis saber observando encantado sua bela esposa caminhar em sua direção.

- Interessante... mas não acha que os meninos são pequenos demais pra ouvir alguns detalhes, tipo luxúria?- Quis saber Hinata abraçando Sasuke e oferecendo seus lábios para um beijo.- Não me parecem interessados nessa história.- Afirmou voltando seus olhos para os pequenos adormecidos.

- Eu cortei a maior parte dos detalhes pecaminosos, por isso não se interessaram.

Hinata riu, adorando sentir as mãos que acariciavam suas costas e os lábios que distribuíam beijos molhados em seu pescoço.

- Que tal ir para a cama com um pecador na noite de Natal?

- A pecadora aqui adoraria.

Rápido Sasuke a ergueu em seus braços para deixar os filhos dormirem após o "Conto de Natal" e assim poder levar a esposa para o quarto de casal ao lado, aonde pretendia desembrulhar seu presente de Natal vestido de cetim e, quem sabe, aumentar a família para o Natal do ano que vem.

* * *

**N/A - Sempre digo que uma relação depende de dois pra tudo, até pra pecar xD  
Bem, era para ter postado ontem mas como tive que sair e só voltei hoje...  
Espero que tenham curtido a fic, eu curti escreve-la *-*  
Big beijos e Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo para todos o/**

**Agradecimentos**

**Jade Miranda **- É, SasuHina é um casal perfeito para representar os sete pecados, rss. Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo e que seu Natal e Ano Novo seja repleto de alegrias, big beijos.

**Millah-san **- Obrigada pelos elogios, não mereço tanto *-* Ah, e a rapidez é que essa era para ser uma fic que terminaria no dia 24, ou seja esse capítulo tá atrasado :/ Bem, mas que bom que gostou dessa fic. Sim, todo mundo reprovou "Ira" e que bom que entendeu, também não gosto do Itachi-lindo-kun mal T-T Acho que me superei na "Gula". Pela Hinata o Sasuke perde o medo, rss. Big beijos, bom Natal e Ano Novo.

**Lell Ly **- Também sofro do pecado da preguiça, rss. Obrigada pela sua review e que bom que gostou da fic, é tão bom quando uma pessoa que admiramos gosta de algo que fazemos *-* Big beijos, bom Natal e um próspero Ano Novo.

**jhe **- Espero que o final também te agrade ^^ Big beijos, Feliz Natal e Ano Novo

**lah15 **- Que bom que gostou, espero que o final também tenha te agradado. Big beijos um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo.

**HWinchester **- Espero que goste desse final. A "Gula" foi a preferida da maioria ^^ Rss, primeiro pensei em não colocar algo que deixasse entender que houve algo em "Luxúria", porque o Sasuke contava a história para os filhos, mas depois decidi por algo mais ou menos discreto, sem muitos detalhes, embora confesse que nunca escrevi um hentai e nem sei se sou capaz para tanto ^/^ É o Hiashi ficou zangado, qualquer pai ficaria, mas a Hina também teve sua parcela de culpa xD Hum... eu acho que o Itachi ficaria bem mais fofo comigo, rss. Big beijos, um lindo Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo.

**Tifa Lockhart Valentine **- Da parte do Itachi até eu não gostei, rss, porém a "Preguiça" adorei escrever e é o meu pecado favorito, talvez porque sempre o cometo xD Foi pra casar, putaria não é mesmo a cara da Hina, rsrs. Pelo Hiashi a Hinata seria viúva antes de subir ao altar xD SasuHina é um casal muito lindo e perfeito por isso todo mundo que lê uma fic deles se apaixona... embora meu casal top 1 seja NaruHina *-* Big beijos, um Natal maravilhoso e um Ano Novo brilhante.

**Belikov - **É, também queria estar no lugar da Hina no pecado da "Gula" *-* Amigos adoram dar uma forcinha nos relacionamentos uns dos outros, a Sakura que o diga, rss. Também quero um quartinho de vassouras, de preferência com um Sasuke e um Itachi inclusos, eu sonho acordada o tempo todo xD Obrigada por seus elogios, espero que o final também tenha te agrado como os anteriores. Big beijos e que seu Natal seja maravilhoso e seu Ano Novo seja repleto de felicidade e bons momentos.


End file.
